


119. Tambopata

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [119]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	119. Tambopata

_**Welcome to the Jungle: Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington take on Tambopata** _   


[will be backdated; follows [Sam and Ryan's visit to Machu Picchu](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/14701.html)]  
  
"God, this is amazing." It's been said before - so many times already this week - but it's still true. Ryan leans on the starboard railing and watches the river as it rushes past, then throws his lover a happy grin. "I still have a hard time believing we're even here."  
  
"I know, and you know, I really thought this part was going to suck. Six-hour boat ride into the jungle? But it's brilliant. Look at all the animals we've seen already and it's just... it's like a whole other world," Sam says, watching the bank go by, another caiman slipping into the water behind them.  
  
"Yeah." Ryan nods, batting an insect away from his face, then lifting his camera again. "It reminds me of when we went sailing around the Canary Islands." That had been incredible -- the two of them as the only passengers on a hired yacht for the weekend. "But I actually feel even more isolated now. Like no one can get at us." Like they're in their own private paradise, humid though it may be.  
  
"Except for the animals," Sam says. "The snakes and the spiders and the piranhas..." He grins at Ryan.  
  
"Mmm. And the crocodiles," Ryan agrees, watching another caiman - it _looks_ like a crocodile to him, anyway - ripple smoothly through the water. "They make me a little nervous. As much as I like biting," he murmurs.  
  
Sam laughs. "Those are supposed to be the small ones."  
  
"...Great," Ryan drawls, snapping a picture. Christ, even the thing's _eyes_ are creepy. He lets the camera dangle by its strap from his neck, and turns to look at his lover. "You tired?" he asks. It's been a hell of a few days. "I'm fucking shattered."  
  
"I'm running on fumes," Sam says honestly. But he's pretty much given up on the idea of sleep. At least until they get home. "And we have to be up early for the clay lick thingie tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Ryan nods, returning his gaze to the shore beyond. "The pictures I've seen are absolutely incredible, though. Like, thousands of macaws, all in one place. I think we're going to have an awesome time. And then we're going to pass the fuck out on the plane home."  
  
"What about in Lima?" Sam asks. "Can we pass the fuck out in Lima?" he asks, unable to keep from laughing. Christ. He's getting punch-drunk.  
  
"Yes. Definitely." Ryan is used to functioning on less sleep than many other people; he prefers it that way. But this trip has been pushing even his limits of stamina and endurance. "I might not even shower the next morning," he jokes. "Might just stagger onto the jet and slip right back into unconsciousness."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sam says with a smile, although he does have plans for Lima. Maybe. If they can manage to have any energy left. He sits up a little straighter. "I think that's it. Coming up on the right." And sure enough it is. The Tambopata Research Center. A good three hours beyond the last real signs of civilization.  
  
Squinting into the sun, Ryan checks out the hillside. "It looks like we've got some more hiking ahead of us," he says, recalling that he read that the lodge where they're staying tonight is a good mile or more into the jungle. "You gonna make it?"  
  
Sam gives Ryan a look and punches him in the shoulder. "Yes, I'm gonna make it. You make it sound like I'm some feeble old man," he grumbles, but his eyes are sparkling.  
  
Ryan snickers and shakes his head. "If you ever feel the need to prove yourself otherwise, you know where to find me." The boat bumps up against the muddy shore and the crewmen push it in further, then begin laying out planks for them to cross.  
  
Sam laughs. "That might have to wait until Lima," he says, grabbing their bags from behind the last row of seats. He hands Ryan's over and slides his own onto his back. "I read you can easily hear your neighbours through the walls," or lack of, "here." And despite his love for sex in the outdoors, there's just way too many nasty creepy crawlies to be taking any chances that way either.  
  
"Yeah..." Ryan bites down on his bottom lip, trying to swallow a grin. One of their guides leads the way, and he follows Sam on a steep trail up the hillside.  
  
The path through the jungle is well-tread but not overly obvious and Sam's not sure he'd be able to find his way without a guide. They stop several times on the way to the lodge: to watch a column of leaf-cutter ants making their way from one tree to another, to keep quiet while a pack of peccaries - their stink filling the air - passes by, and another time to watch a rather large tarantula making its way along a branch. Their guide pokes a stick into a nest in the ground, another tarantula coming out to attack the stick. "I don't know much about tarantulas," Sam murmurs to Ryan while his lover takes pictures. "But I'm pretty sure not poking them is right at the top of the list."  
  
Ryan laughs. "Everyone's got their kinks..." he whispers back.  
  
The air in the jungle is close and thick, and Ryan is dying for a shower. But he forgets even that when they finally arrive at the lodge. "Oh, wow."  
  
"This is so cool," Sam murmurs, listening while the manager of the lodge tells everyone their room numbers, where the washrooms are, what time dinner will be served and that they have to go barefoot - or at least in socks - while in the lodge. All boots and shoes get left out front. He slips off his hiking boots and plunks them in one of the empty slots, waiting for Ryan to do the same before they go in search of their room. It's at the end of the hall and Sam blinks hard when he sees it. Paper-thin walls are one thing. Curtains as doors are another. "Um..."  
  
"Huh." Ryan drops his pack on the floor next to one of the twin beds, and crosses the room to stare out at the jungle. Which forms one entire wall, if it can be called that.  
  
"Wow." Sam joins him, arms on the railing, looking out at the jungle. It's gorgeous but, "I think we're gonna be pretty thankful for those mosquito nets tonight."  
  
"Seriously." Ryan grins and shakes his head. "This is awesome. I didn't even know places like this existed." He checks over his shoulder in paranoid reflex, then slides his hand over the railing to link his fingers with Sam's.  
  
Sam nods, gently squeezing Ryan's fingers. "I've been wanting to come here for years. I'm glad I waited though. I don't think it would've been half as great with anyone else." His eyes widen as he lifts his free hand and points beyond Ryan's shoulder. "It's an agouti," he whispers.  
  
His breath catching, Ryan stares in wonder. It's a weird-looking little animal, blunt-nosed with a glossy coat, about the size of a large rabbit but with very small ears. He smiles, watching it root around in the dense underbrush. Then he looks at the trees in calculation. "Anything we should be worried about out here?" he asks softly, so as not to disturb the agouti. "Panthers or something?"  
  
"Yeah, there's jaguars but apparently they've never been seen at the lodge. I guess there's so much food out there for them that they don't have any interest in humans." Sam grins. "There's pythons and anacondas too. Huge ones. But again, I don't think they have much interest in us unless their regular food sources run low."  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow and watches Sam for a long moment, trying to decide how seriously to take him. Unfortunately, the answer he comes up with is _completely_. "I would make a joke about what kind of snake can totally swallow a man, but I won't," he murmurs. He turns his head at a shout from the hallway - on the other side of the very very thin curtains - then looks at Sam in question. "What did he say? Drinks?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam's grin widens. "You have enough energy left to mingle?"  
  
"Mingle?" Ryan eyes Sam in wry speculation. "I'm not sure. That German girl in our tour group has been eyeing you something fierce. Checking out your ass..."  
  
"Well, if she tries anything, I'll just have to bring up my fake girlfriend and how faithful I am," Sam says, amused. "Besides, I'm more worried about you getting all kissy and giving us away," he teases.  
  
"True. Cut me off if you need to. Then bring me back here and gag me," Ryan says with a grin.  
  
"You really think you can be _that_ quiet, even with a gag?" Sam murmurs, taking a swift glance around before risking a quick kiss.  
  
Ryan sighs, eyeing the curtains. "No."  
  
"Then you're out of luck 'til we're in Lima," Sam says. "Think you can wait that long?"  
  
Sighing again, Ryan makes his best put-upon look. "Yes, Sir." His eyes sparkle. "But, can you?"  
  
"We'll find out, won't we?" Sam retorts, squeezing Ryan's ass on their way out.  



End file.
